


No Bounds

by Buttercup_Ali



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23506420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: The story of how B'Elanna fell in love with Seven of Nine.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Seven of Nine, Harry Kim/Tom Paris, Seven of Nine/B'Elanna Torres, Tom Paris/B'Elanna Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	No Bounds

No Bounds

1.

The first time it happened, neither one of them remembered it but it stuck with them still; buried deep underneath layers of Klingon temper and Borg circuits.

It was during the Year of Hell. Chakotay and Tom kidnapped by the Krenim, the entire crew gone on escape pods who knows where, and crippled Voyager hiding in a Nebula. They salvaged two quarters for them to stay in: Tuvok, Neelix, Harry, and the Doctor in the larger quarters, and B’Elanna, Seven of Nine, and Janeway in the other.

It was about two weeks into hiding when it happened. Janeway was fixing some problem on the ship and wasn’t in their quarters at the time—not that the Captain even slept nowadays much to the Doctor’s chagrin. She had her own bed on the other side of the room while Seven and B’Elanna shared the bunk with B’Elanna on the bottom and Seven on the top.

It was on one of those nights that Seven heard it: B’Elanna sobbing into her pillow. Seven didn’t understand too much about human emotions but according to her research one was supposed to comfort someone who was in emotional distress but Seven had no clue how to do that so she laid there and listened. This went on for a few nights until Seven decided to try one of the tactics she had read during nutrition breaks.

So that night when she heard her crying Seven climbed down from the top bunk and climbed into B’Elanna’s bunk spooning up right behind her. B’Elanna didn’t react well to that and immediately turned in Seven’s arms aggressively. “What are you doing Seven?”

“I read that it is customary to give physical affection to someone who is in emotional distress,” Seven said without even reacting to B’Elanna’s aggression.

B’Elanna sighed. “That’s only if they are your friend, and you are not.”

Seven remained passive still and said, “well there is no one else here Lieutenant.”

“No thanks,” B’Elanna said with a snarl.

“According to my studies you will perform your engineering duties more efficiently if you are not clouded with emotional distress.”

B’Elanna stared at her blankly then turned around with a sigh saying, “fine.”

Seven curled up into B’Elanna’s back and spooned her close. “Is this okay?”

B’Elanna hummed softly. “Yes.”

“Is it helping?”

“As much as I hate to admit it, yes,” B’Elanna said. “It’s been so long since I’ve had any human contact and now I’m getting it from a Borg.”

“The chances of rescuing Lieutenant Paris on 20.3% so there is…hope.”

B’Elanna snorted at that. “What do you know about hope Borg?”

“Nothing,” Seven said. “I just know that in my time on Voyager I have seen us prevail when chances were smaller than this.”

B’Elanna hummed at that. “I miss him.”

“Lieutenant Paris?”

“Yes. I don’t even know if he is alive.”

“There is no evidence that confirms he is not.”

B’Elanna laughed softly. “Maybe you understand hope more than I thought.”

“I do not understand.”

“Nevermind.”

After that night, it became a daily thing. On the rare occasions that the Captain was coerced by the Doctor to actually sleep she was far too exhausted to even notice a thing. At first Seven would wait until B’Elanna started crying to join her but then she just started getting in her bed right away as if it were hers.

After a month of the routine something changed. Seven was using her mobile regenerator which she had to use on occasion because her regeneration station was damaged and the Doctor said she couldn’t survive off sleep alone, and the Captain was once again not sleeping. Her cycle had just ended when she realized that B’Elanna was breathing heavily beside her and sweating profusely. She leaned over to her and touched her forehead.

“Lieutenant, I believe you have a fever,” Seven said softly in the darkness. “I will go get the Doctor.”

B’Elanna grabbed her arm and stopped her. “No. I don’t have a fever.”

“Your temperature is elevated, it might be best…”

“Seven, I am fine!” B’Elanna gripped her arm tighter. “Klingons just have…urges.”

Seven cocked an eyebrow. “What kind of urges?”

“Doesn’t your Borg database tell you that?”

Seven looked pensive for a moment then said, “That species did not have technological advances of any worth however they make great soldiers in battle because of their physique and strong baser instincts for battle.”

“And what other baser instincts are there?”

Seven’s eyebrows raised so far up they almost reached her hairline. “Lieutenant are you…sexually aroused?”

“I can handle it,” B’Elanna snapped. “I am only half Klingon so the urges can be controlled.”

“How do you control it?”

“When Tom was here he would just fulfill my needs,” B’Elanna said. “Before him I would just…take care of it.”

“Oh,” Seven said. “Would you like me to assist?”

B’Elanna looked at her in shock. “W-what?”

“You have a biological need Lieutenant,” Seven said. “You have repaired some of my Borg implants that were damaged from lack of full regeneration cycles. Perhaps I can assist you in a similar fashion.”

“Do you even like women?” B’Elanna said incredulously.

“Gender is irrelevant,” Seven said.

“So you feel sexual attraction to women and men?”

“In the Borg gender was not recognized and sexual attraction and sex in general was irrelevant,” Seven said.

B’Elanna hummed. “Are you sexually attracted to me?”

“What does that have to do with assisting you?” Seven said.

“We aren’t Borg Seven, we have sex because we feel attraction to our partners,” B’Elanna explained.

Seven looked at B’Elanna up and down and said, “You are…aesthetically pleasing.”

“Aesthe…whatever let’s just get this over with.”

Seven just stared at her. “What would like me to do?”

B’Elanna sighed in annoyance and gripped Seven’s human hand. She shoved it right under her pajama pants and underwear and pressed her fingers onto her clit.

“The clitoris,” Seven said. “A bundle of nerves that…”

“Shut up and just move your fingers in tight circles on it,” B’Elanna breathed.

Seven pressed down on B’Elanna’s clit tightly and started rubbing her fingers on it in slow tight circles.

“Shit, yeah,” B’Elanna groaned.

Seven’s systems never tired and were consistent so she rubbed her relentlessly and accurately even though B’Elanna’s body squirmed and arched and her cries became louder and more anxious.

“Oh my God Seven,” B’Elanna whimpered. “Don’t stop please!”

“I have no intention of st…”

“Ahh!” B’Elanna interrupted her with a sharp cry as her back arched up and she trembled against Seven’s body.

Seven gulped when she felt a heat burning deep in her belly. She never felt anything like that in her entire life.

B’Elanna gripped Seven’s hand desperately and removed it from her pants. “Okay okay I’m good! Fucking shit.”

Seven sat up and started climbing off the bed.

B’Elanna stopped her with, “where are you going?”

“To see the Doctor, I believe I am damaged.”

B’Elanna pulled her back to the bed and started examining her human hand. “Damaged? Did I hurt you?”

“My hand is fine Lieutenant,” Seven said. “It is my stomach. I have a burning sensation in my chest, stomach, and crotch and I am perspiring.”

B’Elanna pulled Seven onto the bed and laid her flat on the bed. “You are not damaged Seven, you are aroused.”

“Aroused?” Seven said confused.

“It’s normal for you to become aroused when performing a sexual act on someone else,” B’Elanna said.

“It is…uncomfortable,” Seven said. “How do I get rid of it?”

“Same way I did,” B’Elanna said undoing the drawstrings on Seven’s pajama pants that B’Elanna had forced her to wear because she insisted on going to bed with her Biosuit.

“I have never done this before Lieutenant,” Seven said.

B’Elanna paused. “Everything is new for you Seven, but if you don’t feel ready I would never pressure you.”

Seven looked at her confused. “Pressure? I don’t feel pressured.”

“Do you want me to help you?”

Seven looked pensive for a moment then said, “Yes.”

B’Elanna slid her hand into Seven’s underwear and started rubbing her clit gently. Seven’s breath hitched and she jolted. “Just relax,” B’Elanna whispered kissing Seven’s neck.

“I’ve never felt…” Seven trailed off with a low groan as B’Elanna rubbed her a little faster and harder.

“Breathe Seven,” B’Elanna said.

Seven started arching up off the bed and whimpering desperately. “L-lieutenant, what’s happening?”

“It’s okay Seven just let go,” B’Elanna said.

Seven’s body started shaking and her mouth opened into a silent scream as the orgasm washed through her body. B’Elanna guided her through it and held her close when she collapsed bonelessly back onto the bed.

“That,” B’Elanna said. “Is called an orgasm.”

Seven let out a sigh and closed her eyes. “The Borg was wrong. Sex is not irrelevant.”

That was the first of many times. After that night, B’Elanna and Seven slept together on a near daily basis whenever they went to bed. It was only when Janeway was actually in the quarters that they didn’t.

Not that they even remembered that now since they destroyed the Krenim time ship and the whole year reset again.

…

2.

“I am gonna kill you!” B’Elanna cried.

Tom gripped B’Elanna’s waist and pulled her back before her fist connected to Seven’s face. Seven’s face remained completely unchanged as if not even remotely affected by B’Elanna’s outburst of anger. Ever since they went around Krenim space B’Elanna had been becoming increasingly angry and aggressive towards her. She was used to animosity towards her because of her Borg background but B’Elanna seemed to regard her with more animosity than everyone else.

“We aren’t your lab rats to be observing our private relationship!” B’Elanna said.

Seven cocked an eyebrow. “I am simply trying to learn the nature of romantic relationships and sexual attraction.”

“Our relationship and sex life is none of your business!” B’Elanna fought against Tom and Tom struggled to hang onto her.

“B’Elanna calm down!” Tom cried.

“No! This Borg has no business observing us and studying us!” B’Elanna said.

“I apologize Lieutenant,” Seven said. “I did not know this was not the correct course of action. I am not well versed in the complex rules of society.”

When she turned to leave Tom pulled B’Elanna back and stepped forward, “wait, Seven.” He pulled out a chair for her, “sit please.”

“What are you doing?” B’Elanna snapped.

“If you want her to stop spying on us then maybe we should help her understand better don’t you think?” Tom said pulling out a chair for B’Elanna then sitting down beside her across from Seven.

“You will answer my questions?” Seven said.

“Depends on the question,” B’Elanna shot back with a snarl.

“B’Elanna,” Tom scolded. B’Elanna huffed and sat back in her chair crossing her arms over her chest.

“In the Borg sex was not a factor,” Seven said. “If we wanted to reproduce we would simply assimilate more people. We did understand the concept of sex as used for reproduction but since becoming human I noticed that people seem to use sex for more than reproduction and several of the crew have expressed interest in copulating with me.”

“Copulating?” B’Elanna said with a derisive snort.

Tom chuckled. “Well that’s because for humans and many other races there’s a lot of pleasure associated with sex.”

“Pleasure?” Seven said.

Tom nodded. “It’s a form of recreation for us and part of dating. When you trust someone a lot, you engage in something that intimate so you can create sexual chemistry.”

“Yeah intimate,” B’Elanna said. “That means it’s private.”

“I think I understand,” Seven said nodding.

“What kind of people are you attracted to Seven?” Tom said.

“Tom!” B’Elanna cried.

“Hey I’m answering her questions, it’s only fair!” Tom defended.

“To what are you referring to Lieutenant?” Seven said.

“Like what kind of people attract you? Men? Women? Human? Alien? Tall? Short?”

Seven looked at him blankly. “Gender and physical attributes are irrelevant.”

“I think that is called Pansexual,” Tom said. “It’s a term that was used to describe people who weren’t attracted to any particular gender but to the person themselves.”

“I supposed that is what I am then,” Seven said. “I have not been attracted to anyone as of yet but I suppose I would choose someone who is good moral character, has leadership skills, and possesses genetic markers that would be compatible with my own for reproduction.”

“And what about for sex?” Tom said smirking.

“Alright that’s enough!” B’Elanna grabbed Tom by the ear and dragged him out of the mess hall before Seven could answer his question.

…

3.

There were a lot of things she planned on doing today and being stuck in Jefferies tube 34B with their resident Borg wasn’t one of them.

“This gel pack is destroyed but salvageable,” Seven said in her monotone analytical voice. “I believe I can reconfigure nanoprobes to repair it. But we will need to get to sickbay. I will need the Doctor’s assistance.”

“If we could we already have done so Seven,” B’Elanna said annoyed as she tried fruitlessly to open the door. Both sides of the tube had been jammed during the latest hostile alien attack that not even the manual override would work.

“There are two plasma relays in this section that could use repair, you would be better suited to fix that while we wait for rescue and repair crews to find us,” Seven said. “I am sure Captain Janeway will prioritize communications and then we can tell everyone where we are.”

“We barely scraped by that attack,” B’Elanna said. “I am needed in engineering.”

“Though you are the superior engineer, I believe Lieutenant Carey can handle things until you arrive,” Seven said. “For now it is best that we make ourselves useful.”

B’Elanna scoffed. “Was that your Borg way of complimenting me?”

Seven looked at her. “It was not a compliment, I was simply stating a fact.”

B’Elanna sighed and crawled back to Seven’s side. “I don’t know why Chakotay assigned us to fix this neural gel pack.”

“It’s not like Commander Chakotay knew we were going to be attacked,” Seven said.

“Whatever give me the hypospanner so I can start fixing this relay,” B’Elanna said.

Seven handed her the hypospanner then continued inspecting the other gel packs. They worked in silence for a long while then Seven broke the silence with, “I have been studying relationships more ever since our conversation in the mess hall.”

B’Elanna glanced at her and continued working disinterested.

“But without invading people’s privacy,” Seven added quickly. “I have been reading and running holedeck programs.”

At that B’Elanna stopped the repair and looked more directly at Seven. “Holodeck programs? What programs?”

“Observational ones,” Seven said. “I’ve been reading informational data on those labels Lieutenant Paris mentioned and watching different kinds of relationships played by holographic characters.”

B’Elanna smirked and leaned forward. “Seven, are you telling me that you have been using the Holodeck to watch pornography?”

“I am simply trying to ascertain information while not invading anyone’s personal relationships.”

B’Elanna laughed. “Do you participate?”

“What do you mean?” Seven said.

“Like, join the holograms?”

Seven shook her head. “I just observe.”

“You really wanna learn, you should join in,” B’Elanna said turning back to the relays and working.

“Lieutenant,” Seven said. “May ask you a personal question?”

B’Elanna snorted. “Since when do you ask?”

“Seeing as we are stuck in a constricted Jefferies tube there is not much room for me to dodge if you should decide to physically attack me,” Seven said. “It would be futile if you did anyways since as a Borg I possess superior strength.”

B’Elanna scoffed. “Superior strength or not I would still find a way to punch you in the face.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Seven said.

“I’m probably gonna regret this but,” B’Elanna sighed. “You can ask me your question.”

“I noticed that most people don’t use the labels used for sexual orientation and gender much anymore but what orientation are you?”

B’Elanna paused and looked at her. “If I had to pick one I would probably say bisexual though my relationships with women have been few and far in between.”

“And what about your labels for gender or relationships?”

B’Elanna sighed. “Look Seven, this kind of stuff is pretty private for me. I don’t like talking about it openly like Tom does unless I really trust you, and on this ship that’s only Chakotay and Tom, and sometimes Harry.”

“I understand why Lieutenant Paris is of confidence but why Commander Chakotay and Ensign Kim?”

“Harry is my close friend,” B’Elanna said. "And Chakotay is my best friend."

“Best friend,” Seven said blinking. “I do not have a best friend.”

“Maybe that could be your next research project.”

“I suppose,” Seven said. “I believe I have collected all the information I need. I have determined that I am indeed pansexual since gender has no bearing on me for attraction, my gender identity is female, and my relationship preference is polyamorous.”

B’Elanna whirled her head around in surprise. “P-polyamorous?”

“We have a limited lifespan,” Seven said. “It is inefficient to have only one sexual partner. Humans, I have learned, are complex and the chances of finding a partner that is 100% compatible and that fulfills all of your needs are .23%”

B’Elanna blinked at that information. “How…open-minded of you.”

“It has nothing to do with open-mindedness,” Seven said. “These are just facts. I believe that a perfect relationship should be relationships that are not monogamous.”

“I don’t know about that,” B’Elanna said. “I don’t think I could stand it if Tom was sleeping with other women.”

“Or men.”

“Tom is heterosexual.”

“He told me he’s Bisexual.”

B’Elanna snapped her head toward her. “He told you what?”

“Why would it bother you if Ensign Paris engaged in coitus with other people?” Seven said. “It would not be in any way comparable to sexual relations with you. You are a half-Klingon female, therefore you have different mating practices then a human male, or a Bajoran female, or any other species. For instance if Lieutenant Paris elected to copulate with a Vulvan male he would have to…”

“I know what he would have to do!” B’Elanna cried. “I just…would get jealous.”

“Jealousy is irrelevant,” Seven said. “If he respected the parameters of your arrangement, there would be no reason to be jealous.”

B’Elanna growled and turned her attention back to the relays. They continued working in silence for a long moment before B’Elanna said, “Seven?”

“Yes?”

“Never say coitus again.”

…

4.

“Seven! Hey!”

Seven slowed her pace down in the hallway on the way to the Astrometrics lab as Tom Paris ran to her side. “Ensign Paris,” she greeted.

“Please call me Tom.”

“Okay Tom.”

“I just wanted to ask you what did you talk about with B’Elanna the other day when you were stuck in that Jefferies tube.”

Seven continued walking alongside Tom as she answered, “We simply talked about the labels you mentioned before regarding sexual orientation.”

Tom hummed at that then said, “did you talk about polyamory?”

They entered the Astrometrics lab and Seven turned to him. “Yes. Why?”

“Cause ever since, she’s been talking to me about it,” Tom said.

“Does that displease you?”

“No,” Tom said chuckling. “Not at all. In fact every relationship I’ve ever had before B’Elanna has been polyamorous. I just never thought she would be interested in that. What exactly did you tell her?”

“I pointed out the benefits of a polyamorous relationship, because it is nearly impossible to find just one partner who can satisfy you one hundred percent.”

“Well damn,” Tom said leaning back onto a console. “I guess that worked.”

“Worked?”

“We are now officially polyamorous,” Tom said standing up proudly.

“A wise choice Ens...Tom,” Seven said.

“I don’t even know how to start,” Tom said.

“Are you asking me for advice?” Seven said. “I am happy to share with you all my research but that is the extent of what I can do since I have no experience with relationships that is all I can do.”

Tom laughed. “I would like that research actually.”

“Very well, I will prepare a PADD for you.”

As Tom turned to leave he paused and looked over his shoulder, “Hey Seven? Is it true you used the holodeck to watch porn?”

…

5.

Tom, B’Elanna, and Harry entered the Cargo Bay with a blanket, picnic basket, and several bottles of wine one night when Seven was reading some research on a PADD.

“Heya Seven!” Tom said cheerfully. “I dragged along these two for a picnic.”

“I wasn’t dragged here,” Harry said. “I liked this idea from the start.”

“Okay by dragged I meant B’Elanna,” Tom said.

“I’m sorry if I don’t find a picnic in the Cargo Bay to be my idea of a good time,” B’Elanna said annoyed.

“Come on lighten up a little,” Tom said. “I will feel much better about going on a date with Harry if I get you a little drunk and set up here with Seven.”

“Why would you think that Seven and I could even be in the same room together?” B’Elanna scoffed.

“That’s what the alcohol is for,” Tom said waving around the bottle of wine.

“I have researched this picnic idea,” Seven said watching as Harry spread the blanket on the floor and started setting up the food. “This is an activity reserved for friends. Are we friends?”

“Seven you think we weren’t?” Harry said with a small chuckle.

“Of course we are!” Tom said guiding Seven to sit down on the blanket.

“Very well,” Seven said. “Are you and Ensign Kim engaging in a sexual relationship?”

Harry let out a squeak of surprise as B’Elanna laughed aloud and sat down on the blanket saying, “well she _is_ your friend.”

“Harry and I have been best friends for years,” Tom explained. “Our dates are not really sexual in nature. It’s emotional sure, but the most we would ever do is kiss and that is something we’ve only just started exploring since becoming poly.”

“Yeah this is new for me too,” Harry said blushing.

“How about you?” Tom said handing every one a glass of wine as they started to pick at the food Harry laid out. “Have you actually tried to date anyone yet?”

“Yes,” Seven said. “I had one date with Ensign Chapman but that ended badly and everything else has been on the Holodeck. I do not feel satisfied with that and they never progressed more than first dates.”

B’Elanna scoffed. “Of course they didn’t they are holograms, you can program them to be perfect, they aren’t sentient like the Doctor, and as far as Ensign Chapman he might be a bit shy for you.”

"Plus I heard you injured Chapman on that date," Harry said.

"Ooo, maybe just stick with the holograms," Tom said.

"But they aren't real!" B'Elanna argued.

“Hey now I’ve had holographic dates,” Tom said laughing. “They weren’t that bad.”

“I fell in love with a hologram once,” Harry said sighing. “Though later we found out she wasn’t a real hologram.”

“Lieutenant Torres is correct though, the holographic dates didn’t feel real. I will not be repeating that experience,” Seven said.

“It’s okay Seven take your time, there are plenty of people on this ship,” Tom said.

“There aren’t very many suitable options for me here aboard Voyager,” Seven said.

B’Elanna laughed as Harry made a noise of mock offense.

“Okay,” Tom served everyone a glass of wine then pointed between them. “What about us?”

“What _about_ you?” Seven said.

“If you had to date one of us who would you choose?” Tom said.

Harry blushed so red it went all the way down to his neck. “Uh, Tom?”

B’Elanna leaned forward with intrigue but said nothing. Seven looked pensive for a moment then responded with, “Ensign Kim does have a lot of suitable qualities but I do not think we would be compatible because of his lack of confidence and Tom you are brash and crude and more suitable to be my friend. I would say out of the three of you Lieutenant Torres would be more suitable, she has the intelligence, skill, and strength compatible to mine and she is…aesthetically pleasing.”

“Lack of confidence?” Harry said looking distressed.

Tom laughed loudly and said, “That’s why I picked her too!”

B’Elanna slapped his arm. “Shut up!” She didn’t even look at Seven or respond to her comment and instead focused on hiding her reddening face. Though a compliment like “aesthetically pleasing” was clinical at best, something about it made her burn, like she heard it before, but she never did.

“Why are you mad?” Tom said chuckling. “She picked you!”

“Do I really have a lack of confidence?” Harry said leaning close to Tom.

“We’ll work on it buddy,” Tom said grabbing his arm and helping him stand. “It’s time for our date.”

“Right,” Harry said perking up right away. “See you later ladies.”

Seven and B’Elanna stayed in total silence as Tom and Harry left the Cargo Bay and remained that way for several minutes until Seven finally said, “I am not skilled at reading emotions, but from what I infer, did I make you uncomfortable with my comments Lieutenant?”

“No,” B’lanna said. “It was, shocking, but not uncomfortable. Now, Ensign Vorik’s declaration? That was uncomfortable.”

“According to ship logs, he tried to initiate the Pon Farr with you and subsequently infected you with it,” Seven said. “Is that correct?”

“I kicked his ass for it,” B’Elanna said smirking.

“I know that you and I barely get a long,” Seven said. “You do not have to stay here if you do not wish to.”

B’Elanna thought about it for a moment then leaned closer to Seven. “How far did you get with your holographic dates?”

“What do you mean Lieutenant?” Seven said.

“Have you ever kissed or slept with any of your holographic dates?” B’Elanna said.

“No,” Seven said. “We never went further than holding hands or an occasional kiss on the cheek.”

“Hmm,” B’Elanna said leaning back onto her hands and stretching her legs. "And what about Chapman?"

"No," Seven said softly. "After I injured him we tried another date and it went okay, but I just didn't...feel anything."

Silence descended upon them for another long moment with B’Elanna lying on the blanket relaxed and Seven sitting beside her stiff as a bored and nibbling on leftover grapes from their meal. It was not an uncomfortable silence but there was some sort tension in the air.

Making a decision, Seven leaned over and pressed her lips firmly against B’Elanna’s. B’Elanna jolted upwards in surprised but that only served to press her lips more firmly against Seven’s. Seven licked B’Elanna’s lips experimentally and gently placed her Borg enhanced hand on B’Elanna’s thigh.

B’Elanna responded to the kiss with a heavy breath and gripped the back of Seven’s head firmly. B’Elanna guided the kiss easily slipping her tongue into Seven’s mouth swirling it around Seven’s tongue. Seven moaned softly and B’Elanna released a small sub-growl in response deepening the kiss and pressing Seven’s body closer to her.

_Lieutenant Torres to the bridge._

B’Elanna broke the kiss with a gasp. Both she and Seven were panting heavily B’Elanna found it extremely difficult to tap her combadge and say, “on my way Captain.”

…

6.

They didn’t talk about it. They just continued on with their lives each in their separate corners until Janeway forced them to work together and then Seven would flaunt her superior knowledge while B’Elanna yelled at her aggressively.

B’Elanna for her part didn’t date anyone other than Tom while Seven discontinued her holographic dates. Tom on the other hand continued dating Harry and even had dinner with a few other girls. The ship was buzzing with gossip but neither B’Elanna nor Tom cared too much for them. For weeks Tom had been urging B’Elanna to talk to Seven about their kiss but the half-Klingon outright refused.

That’s why when Seven created a new portable container that could compact itself and hold way more Deuterium than anything else they had, Tom worked his magic so that B’Elanna and Seven could go on that away mission together. It wasn’t even difficult.

In the meeting Janeway said, “Tom, take Seven with you and go to the planet surface on a shuttle to retrieve the Deuterium then rendezvous with us at the trade station.”

“I would love to Captain, but if I miss another lesson with the Doctor he’s going to start appearing in my quarters with a medical PADD,” Tom said with one of his charming smiles. “I think B’Elanna is better suited because she knows how much Dueterium we need.”

B’Elanna shot him a dirty look but before she could respond Janeway said, “Oh God, and then I’ll get a 50 page long complaint about you! Tom you better report to sickbay then, B’Elanna and Seven head over to the shuttle bay and proceed.”

Seven nodded as B’Elanna muttered a low, “ay Captain.”

“Dismissed,” Janeway said.

Everyone started getting up and Tom was the first one out of the door to avoid getting smacked by B’Elanna. B’Elanna and Seven walked side by side towards the shuttle bay in complete silence. They stopped by the Cargo Bay to pick up the containers then continued on to the Shuttle Bay.

They walked into the Shuttle and started preparing for launch. Finally one of them spoke when Seven said, “We should arrive at the planet in approximately three days at high warp.”

“Three days really?” B’Elanna said annoyed.

“Yes Lieutenant,” Seven said.

As they cleared the shuttle bay B’Elanna said, “You should call me B’Elanna.”

Seven glanced at her as her fingers expertly laid in the course. “I thought we had to be friends to call each other on a first name basis?”

“You are friends with my boyfriend and with one of my closest friends on this ship,” B’Elanna said with a sigh. “Why fight it?”

“I thought you would be upset because of…” Seven trailed off with a small gulp.

B’Elanna turned on the auto-pilot then turned in her chair. “We probably need to talk about that. I suspect that’s why Tom volunteered for Sick Bay when he hates it.”

“It was my first kiss,” Seven said. “According to my research, first kisses are…special. Though I don’t understand why.”

“Kisses are intimate Seven,” B’Elanna said. “Some people value them.”

“Do you?”

B’Elanna sighed. “My human side does, my Klingon side, not so much.”

“Which side kissed me?” Seven stared right into B’Elanna’s eyes.

B’Elanna hesitated and gulped audibly. “I don’t know Seven.”

“I find myself thinking about it when I regenerate,” Seven said. “Sometimes it distracts me from my work in the Astrometrics lab.”

“You do?”

Seven nodded. “If I did find value in kissing, that kiss would have been perfect.”

“I don’t understand this Seven,” B’Elanna said breathlessly. “I’ve never looked at you in that way before. Every time I’m around you I feel…fury. But when you said I was aesthetically pleasing, it was so dorky and weird, but it affected me. It felt like you have told me that before.”

“I believe that is the phenomenon called Déjà vu,” Seven said.

“Yes! That’s what it was!” B’Elanna said. “It was bizarre.”

“Is that why you kissed me back?”

“Good question,” B’Elanna scoffed. “I don’t know the answer.”

“Do you think about it as I do?” Seven’s gaze was intense and made B’Elanna burn.

“Yes,” B’Elanna said. “I had this dream actually that you and I were sharing one of the standard bunk beds we use in emergencies. Voyager was in shambles and we were lying there together and you told me I was aesthetically pleasing and then we…”

B’Elanna gulped and Seven’s eyes widened. “Lieut…B’Elanna, I believe I am also experiencing this sensation of Déjà vu. I feel like that has happened. Please tell me what happened next in your dream?”

B’Elanna’s face flushed and she continued onward, “we had sex.”

Seven cocked an eyebrow at her. “Do you want to have sexual intercourse with me?”

B’Elanna stared at her for a long moment in tense silence, then she turned around suddenly and looked back at the controls. “Do you think we just had a shared dream like the one we were in because of those aliens that live in the dream world?”

“Perhaps,” Seven said leaning back in her seat and looking to her console. “I am not sure what it is supposed to feel like, but B’Elanna, I believe I would like to have sexual intercourse with you.”

…

7.

The second time it happened they both definitely remembered it. It was the second day of their trip on the shuttle. Since their conversation while leaving the shuttle bay they had been in absolute silence the rest of the time only speaking when they had to talk about piloting or engineering issues with the shuttle. They were both in the back of the shuttle lying on the small cots, the only light was coming from the consoles glowing a dim orange.

Seven was lying flat on her back staring up at the ceiling of the shuttle while B’Elanna was lying on her side facing Seven’s cot. In the orange dimness of the shuttle Seven looked absolutely radiant and B’Elanna couldn’t stop thinking about what she had said earlier. Without saying a word, B’Elanna reached across and gently caressed Seven’s arm. Seven turned her head looked into her eyes and that was all that was left of B’Elanna’s resolve. She crossed the space between the two cots almost desperately and climbed on top of Seven to kiss her. Seven responded immediately. She slid her hands through B’Elanna’s hair and arched into her as B’Elanna pressed her body flush against her.

The kiss heated up quickly as the two women grinded against one another, let their hands roam over each other’s bodies, and swirled their tongues around together. B’Elanna broke the kiss with a heavy sigh and started sliding Seven’s bio-suit down her arms. B’Elanna moved gently and slowly, kissing every piece of naked skin that was exposed as she slid the garment down. Seven moaned softly and arched into her touch letting B’Elanna lead the way.

Once naked B’Elanna stood up and took off the vest portion of her uniform. Seven sat up and reached out for her wanting to disrobe her herself. B’Elanna lifted off her undershirt then undid her bra as Seven started unhooking her trousers and pushing them down her legs along with her underwear.

Standing bare naked in back of the shuttle while Seven sat on the cot right in front of her, B’Elanna caressed her head and gave her a warm smile. Seven looked up at her in awe then leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on B’Elanna’s navel. B’Elanna groaned then gently pushed Seven so she was again lying on her back.

B’Elanna started kissing Seven’s neck and slowly started descending down her body while kneeling on the shuttle ground beside her cot. B’Elanna reached Seven’s breasts and started kissing them languidly. Seven sighed and arched up into B’Elanna’s mouth as she started swirling her tongue against Seven’s pert nipples. Seven let out a gasp when B’Elanna sucked them into her mouth and started caressing her belly.

She continued the delicious torture until Seven gently pushed down on her shoulders to move her down to where she wanted her. B’Elanna let out a soft sub-growl at that as she knelt in between Seven’s legs on the cot and started to nip at her hip. Face to face with her crotch she kissed Seven’s mound gently and swiped her tongue upwards tasting her for the first time. Seven let out a whimper and gripped B’Elanna’s head anxiously.

This time the growl was louder and even B’Elanna couldn’t stand the teasing any longer. She dove in tongue first and started an assault of flicking, swirling, and sucking that left Seven panting and trembling desperately. B’Elanna lifted a hand up and gently pushed one finger into her experimentally. Seven cried out at the intrusion and arched up. B’Elanna kept her tongue moving firm and consistently while she pumped her finger in and out slowly, stretching her out.

B’Elanna added another finger and met with some resistance but she kept licking her through it so when she broke that barrier Seven’s cry of pain was quickly replaced with anxious moans of pleasure. Seven started tensing up and squirming, her voice rising to a loud crescendo and B’Elanna pumped her fingers as hard and fast as she could while sucking her clit firmly. B’Elanna couldn’t help but moan loudly when Seven’s legs clamped around her head and her muscles contracted hard around her fingers. B’Elanna guided her through it until Seven collapsed back onto the cot in a heap then slowed down and pulled away.

Seven’s normally pristine skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat, she was panting softly, and B’Elanna had never seen anything so beautiful in her entire life. B’Elanna sat back on her ankles and watched as she recovered then smiled at her when she opened her eyes and looked at her.

Seven sat up languidly and pulled B’Elanna in for a kiss. B’Elanna melted into the kiss for just a moment before she yelped in surprise when Seven used her Borg strength to whirl B’Elanna around and lay her flat on her back on the cot. B’Elanna growled almost viciously and started nipping at Seven’s face and neck anxiously.

Seven kissed B’Elanna neck then firmly sunk her teeth onto her cheek. B’Elanna cried out and gripped the cot then almost instantly returned the bite with a loud growl. Seven slid her Borg enhanced hand in between their bodies and pushed two long fingers into B’Elanna warmth slow and deep.

B’Elanna moaned and dug her nails onto Seven’s shoulders. Seven pressed her thigh firmly against her wrist and started thrusting with her whole body in hard and slow pumps that kept pushing deep and deeper into B’Elanna. B’Elanna’s moans turned into grunts and her nails were starting to break skin.

Seven was relentless and consistent and B’Elanna was squirming desperately biting her lip so she wouldn’t beg. She never begged in the bedroom, she was Klingon for crying out loud, but Seven wouldn’t alter her pace and she just needed more. The sweet torture continued for several minutes before B’Elanna slammed a fist down hard on the cot and whimpered, “p-please.”

Seven buried her face in the crook of B’Elanna’s neck with a moan and started thrusting with her entire body harder and faster. A string of profanities spewed out of B’Elanna’s mouth as the cot screeched against the shuttle floor. B’Elanna’s back arched and she started trembling as a long scream left her throat. Seven groaned upon feeling the hard and fast contractions around her fingers and she started to slow down as B’Elanna’s body tensed then collapsed back onto the cot.

…

8.

Tom was smirking as he stared at the mark on Seven’s cheek. It wasn’t Seven who noticed but B’Elanna who punched his arm and said, “shut up.”

Tom chuckled and caressed the similar mark that B’Elanna had on her face, “you could have at least used a dermal regenerator.”

“I don’t observe a lot of Klingon traditions but wearing marks of passion with pride is one that I intend to follow,” B’Elanna said.

“Marks of passion ooo,” Tom teased.

“Why do you find it amusing Tom?” Seven inquired.

“Ignore him, he’s just being an ass,” B’Elanna said.

“Who? Me?” Tom said with a cheeky grin. “Never! In fact I’m happy everything went according to plan.”

“Plan?” Seven said.

“He purposely avoided the away mission so you and I could be alone together,” B’Elanna explained.

“You were skirting around each other and it was driving me insane,” Tom said. “You needed to just get it over with and be together already.”

“Well in that case,” Seven said quirking a brow. “Thank you. It was quite pleasurable.”

Tom laughed loudly. “I bet! So, tell me babe, was she better than me?”

B’Elanna punched his arm again. “Keep it up Tom and you’ll be sleeping in Harry’s quarters.”

“Oh come on it’s a valid question!” Tom cried.

“There is no basis of comparison,” Seven said. “You are anatomically male and I am anatomically female therefore our sexual experiences would be radically different. Furthermore you have quite a bit more experience than I…”

“You were great Seven,” B’Elanna said grabbing her hand across the table. “In some aspects you were better than Tom.”

Tom just grinned. “I don’t even feel remotely threatened. If you teach her some stuff from your extensive research, I will reap the benefits later.”

“You pig,” B’Elanna scoffed.

“Perhaps we should compare notes,” Seven said.

“Seven!”

Tom laughed loudly and reached over the table to give her a high five yelling, “OH YEAH!”

…

9.

“Are you okay?” Seven said leaning over the sickbay bed and gently caressing B’Elanna’s hair.

The Doctor was offline now, Tuvok and Janeway had been cleared to return to duty, and Tom had been by her side the entire day. Seven had to promise to stay with B’Elanna all night before Tom agreed to go to sleep.

“I’m doing okay babe,” B’Elanna said with a small smile.

“I can’t thank you enough for what you did,” Seven said. “You took a big risk to inject that individuality virus.”

“It was a golden opportunity Seven,” B’Elanna said. “A chance to finally end the Borg.”

“I am glad to be severed from the collective but I never experienced a need to seek revenge on the Borg for what they did to me until I had those experiences on Unimatrix Zero,” Seven said.

“I think we gave the Borg a run for their money,” B’Elanna said with a small smile then looked at Seven’s serious expression. “Do you think Axam will survive?”

“The chances are slim to none,” Seven said. “But I know he would die fighting for his freedom as an individual which is what he always wanted.”

“In Klingon terms, that makes him honorable,” B’Elanna said.

Seven smiled slightly. “I suppose it does.”

“Seven?”

“Yes?”

“Did you love him?” B’Elanna said.

Seven looked pensive. “He was the first man I ever kissed, the only other person other than you that I have kissed. I would be remiss if I dismissed the strong feelings I had when I was around him. He made me feel…”

When she trailed off B’Elanna volunteered, “safe?”

“Yes,” Seven said smiling. “And cherished, like I was a delicate flower that he would care for forever.”

“Tom makes me feel that way,” B’Elanna said.

“You make me feel that way too B’Elanna,” Seven said caressing her jaw.

“I do?”

Seven nodded. “Emotions are so foreign to me but I believe that I am in love with you.”

B’Elanna grabbed her human hand and squeezed it. “You don’t have to try to figure it out now Seven. Our relationship was purely physical for several months before we actually went on legitimate dates. Don’t say it unless you are absolutely sure.”

“And what do you feel?”

B’Elanna didn’t even have to think about it, she just smiled at her and said, “I know without a doubt that I am in love with you Seven. You challenge me everyday in every conceivable way and I can’t live without you.”

Seven leaned down and kissed her. “And what about Tom?”

“You know it’s crazy, when you first mentioned polyamory I never thought it was possible to be in love with more than one person,” B’Elanna said. “I thought Tom would be my number one guy and everyone else we decided to date would be just sex partners, but that just wasn’t the case. Tom loves me as much as he loves Harry and I am as in love with him as I am with you.”

“H-how…”

B’Elanna grabbed her hand. “You can ask me anything.”

“How do you know if you love someone?”

“It’s hard to explain,” B’Elanna said. “I guess it kinda feels like they are a part of your personal collective. Like they make you complete.”

“What do you know about the collective mind?”

“I understand more than you might think,” B’Elanna said. “There was a moment when the inoculation was wearing off and I started to hear the collective in my mind. They were calling to me. It was tempting like a moth to a flame, except I was the moth and I was definitely gonna get burned.”

“I don’t recall how it felt for me,” Seven said. “I only remember fear. After I was placed in the maturation chamber I don’t remember much. But yes, I remember how it felt to have those voices in my head, I took comfort in them.”

“You could say love is kinda like that,” B’Elanna said. “They bring you comfort and safety and they are a part of you.”

“I feel that with you B’Elanna.”

B’Elanna smiled. “I know.”

“I think I would like to try dating again,” Seven said. “Maybe that will help me figure out these complicated things I feel.”

“On the Holodeck?”

“Maybe, but mostly on the ship.”

“Hmm, that should be interesting,” B’Elanna said smiling. “Anyone in mind?”

“I will have to read through crew profiles to check for compatibility,” Seven said. “I will read through the profiles of all the single and polyamorous men and women aboard Voyager and make my decisions from there.”

“I would love for you to tell me all about it, it should be a nice adventure for you,” B’Elanna said. “Just as long as I get to keep dating you too.”

Seven smiled and leaned down to kiss her. “I do not think I could stop even if I tried.”

…

10.

“Crewman Blair?” Tom said grinning as they sat around the small table in B’Elanna’s quarters eating dinner.

“She possesses good qualities,” Seven said. "I do not think we connected. Yesterday I had dinner with Lieutenant Marcus"

“Oh he's one of my old Marquis friends, how did it go with him?” B’Elanna said smiling and bringing up her glass of wine to her lips.

“Not good,” Seven said. “It was…unnatural.”

Tom laughed. “Unnatural? How?”

“Did he behave inappropriately?” B’Elanna said tensing up. “I’ll kick his ass so hard he will have to go to Sickbay.”

“That isn’t necessary B’Elanna,” Seven said. “Lieutenant Marcus behaved exceptionally well. We didn't seem to have anything in common, and he's...

"Kinda stupid?" B'Elanna suggested.

"Yes."

“Holy shit,” Tom cried doubling over in laughter.

B’Elanna couldn’t help but laugh along with her. “Oh Seven. Bran has never been the sharpest tool in the shed, he joined the Marquis to be a fighter, we never relied on him for ship things.”

Tom hummed. "Try to find a smarter person next time."

"Perhaps," Seven said.

Tom checked his watch and made a humming sound, “Ooo I’m late. God do I hate the night shift.”

“That’s what you get for pissing off Chakotay Tom,” B’Elanna said.

“You shouldn’t disobey him,” Seven said. “He is the First Officer. I have been punished many times for insubordination, I believe I understand it now.”

“I didn’t disobey him,” Tom scoffed. “He beat me in a game of Basketball, an ancient Earth game, and I might have called him some unpleasant names.”

“You’re lucky he didn’t deck you,” B’Elanna said chuckling.

“I would have preferred it, a week of night duty is excessive,” Tom said taking one more sip of his juice and then straightening out his uniform. “Seven will you be staying here tonight.”

“Things have been busy lately, I would like to,” Seven said.

“I’ll make myself scarce then,” Tom said winking. “Good night ladies.”

“Have a good shift babe,” B’Elanna said standing up and kissing Tom gently. Tom returned the kiss with a hug then waved at Seven with a bright smile before leaving the room.

When the door closed Seven immediately said, “Take off your clothes.”

B’Elanna snorted accustomed to Seven’s brash nature. “Computer, security lock out Torres 1.” When the computer beeped in response, B’Elanna turned back to Seven and teasingly said, “what? No foreplay?”

Seven didn’t look amused. “It has been 5 weeks, 4 days, and 8 hours since we last had sexual intercourse, I find myself…anxious.”

B’Elanna smirked and sauntered over to her. “You want me?”

“I would like you to…fuck me.”

B’Elanna looked at her in shock. “W-who taught you that?”

“I overheard Crewman Vazquez say it to Ensign Perez in the Mess Hall.”

B’Elanna scoffed. “Vazquez is a pig. But I do like hearing that come from your mouth. Dirty talk is something we have never tried before.”

“Dirty talk?” Seven lifted a brow in question.

“Don’t worry,” B’Elanna pulled Seven flush against her. “I’ll teach you.”

“There is another thing I would like to experiment with,” Seven said gulping.

B’Elanna looked into her eyes then slowly backed away. “You’re nervous.”

“Since I went on a few dates with some men, I started thinking about how different…sexual intercourse would be,” Seven said. “You and I have done new things everyday but…not that.”

“You don’t have to do anything with any man that you aren’t comfortable with,” B’Elanna said caressing her face gently.

“That’s why I want to try it with you,” Seven walked to the small table by the door and picked up a small bag she had placed there when she arrived. “That’s why I replicated this.”

B’Elanna took the bag from her and looked inside. She gulped then looked back up at Seven in question.

“It is similar to device used by humans, but this particular device was created by Species 768, the Frill,” Seven said. “Their species cannot survive without sexual pleasure. Most of their technology was dedicated to that. The Borg didn’t deem them worthy of assimilation.”

B’Elanna took out the phallus attached to leather straps and inspected it. “W-what does it do? How is it different than the human version?”

“It is designed to bring pleasure to both the user and the receiver.”

“And you want me to use this on you?” B’Elanna said biting her lip.

“I will not lie, the idea of it makes me nervous,” Seven said. “But if I decide to engage in copulation with a man I rather have some experience. I trust you B’Elanna. I trust you with my whole body and soul.”

B’Elanna smiled and walked towards Seven pulling her into a passionate kiss. The kiss escalated quickly and they stumbled backward towards B’Elanna’s bed. B’Elanna set the sex toy down on the bed then started peeling off Seven’s Biosuit. Seven’s trembling hands peeled off B’Elanna’s uniform at the same time.

Once naked B’Elanna grabbed the toy and said, “so how does it work?”

“It has a neural network that connects with your nervous system once you put it on,” Seven said.

B’Elanna hummed then started fastening the straps around her hips. Once the toy was secure around her hips she looked at Seven questioningly. “I don’t feel anything.”

Seven reached down and started rubbing the toy saying, “how about now.”

B’Elanna gasped in surprise. “Whoa, that’s…mmm!”

“Does it feel good?”

“Yes, ooo,” B’Elanna threw her head back as Seven rubbed the toy in soft jerks.

“How about this?” Seven moved to her knees suddenly and wrapped her mouth around the toy. B’Elanna cried out in response and gripped the back of Seven’s head. Seven swirled her tongue around the tip then took the whole head into her mouth before bobbing up and down on it slowly.

B’Elanna groaned and struggled to keep her balance as she said, “no wonder Tom likes this so much.”

Seven released her with a pop and stood up slowly. “I’m sure I wasn’t doing it right.”

“Shh,” B’Elanna said pulling her forward by the neck and kissing her fiercely. They continued their kiss as B’Elanna moved Seven down onto the bed and placed herself between her legs.

B’Elanna broke the kiss and knelt in between her legs then slowly rubbed the toy against Seven’s slit. “Wow you’re so wet already,” B’Elanna said.

“That’s what you do to me B’Elanna,” Seven breathed squirming nervously.

B’Elanna caressed her legs gently. “Breathe baby, don’t be afraid.”

“I am not afraid,” Seven said with a shaky voice. “Just nervous.”

B’Elanna leaned over and kissed her. “I know. Do you trust me?”

“More than anyone,” Seven said.

B’Elanna gripped the toy and gently pressed it against Seven’s tight hole. Seven tensed so B’Elanna kissed her. Seven got into the kiss quickly and it gave B’Elanna the opportunity to push the toy all the way in. Seven groaned against B’Elanna’s lips and dug her nails into her shoulders.

“Are you okay?” B’Elanna said trembling slightly with her struggle to stay still.

“Y-yes, just wait a minute,” Seven said gritting her teeth.

B’Elanna nodded and gripped the bed sheets tightly to hold still.

“Does it feel good?”

“Oh so good Seven,” B’Elanna breathed. “I can feel your warmth surrounding me.”

“I think I’m ready,” Seven said.

B’Elanna reached in between them and slowly started rubbing Seven’s clit. She remained still and rubbed her until Seven started arching up and moaning. It wasn’t until then that B’Elanna started moving her hips slowly, moving the toy in and out.

Seven moaned and wrapped her arms around B’Elanna’s neck. “Yessss.”

B’Elanna groaned and kept her thrusts steady and slow. “You like that?”

Seven moaned. “Y-yes so good.”

B’Elanna started picking up her pace thrusting her hips a little faster and harder. Seven’s moans increased and she started arching up. “Shit this feels so good,” B’Elanna groaned. “How do men stay in control?”

Seven started scratching down B’Elanna back desperately. B'Elanna let out an anxious moan and bit Seven's face before moving her hips hard and fast. Their hips made a loud slapping sound and Seven’s moans turned into guttural grunts and screams.

B’Elanna’s body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and she let out low Klingon growls as she moved as fast and hard as she could. Seven’s body arched up and her eyes clenched shut as her body started trembling. “B’Elanna, yes B’Elanna, I’m gonna…”

“Fuck yes Seven,” B’Elanna said. “I want to feel you cum around me, please.”

Seven’s body broke into hard shudders and her mouth opened wide in a silent scream and B’Elanna groaned loudly when she felt the pulsing contractions around the toy. Almost instantly B’Elanna’s body started shaking hard and the orgasm rushed through her. Her thrusts became erratic until she collapsed on top of Seven breathlessly.

“Wow,” Seven breathed. “That was…amazing.”

“I really like this toy,” B’Elanna said pulling out gently and plopping down beside her on the bed.

“Yes, it was exhilarating,” Seven said. “Perhaps next time I can wear it.”

B’Elanna laughed. “Oh hell yes.”

…

11.

B’Elanna rushed into sickbay worriedly and immediately ran to Seven’s side on her bio-bed. “Seven, are you okay?”

“I am fine now,” Seven said softly.

Tom was already there checking her with a tricorder. “The Doc found her in the holodeck. She had been able to call for help right before she collapsed.”

“What happened?” B’Elanna said caressing her face.

The doctor walked up to them and said, “A reaction caused by her cortical inhibitor.”

“What does that mean?” B’Elanna said.

“All Borg drones are equipped with a cortical inhibitor,” Seven said. “It suppresses their emotions so that the collective may be able to control them more effectively.”

“Whenever a drone starts to experience strong emotions the cortical inhibitor suppresses them,” the Doctor said. “Seven’s systems short circuited from the overwhelming emotions that have been accumulating in her relationship with you Lieutenant and her short relationships with some crewmen and now with the holographic Commander Chakotay.”

“Chakotay?” B’Elanna said confused.

“Holographic?” Tom said quirking an eyebrow.

“I’ll explain later,” Seven said with a sigh.

“Can it be removed?” B’Elanna said. “This inhibitor?”

“I would have to perform a series of surgeries and they would be extremely risky,” the Doctor said.

“And if we don’t remove the inhibitor?” Seven said.

The Doctor looked grim. “Then a sudden burst of emotion can kill her.”

B’Elanna gulped and grabbed her hand. “There has to be something we can do Doc.”

“No,” Seven said sitting up suddenly. “I am Borg and I will always be Borg no matter how hard I try.”

“Seven no,” B’Elanna said grabbing her hands.

Seven removed her hands from B’Elanna’s and said, “It would be best if we terminated our relationship Lieutenant.”

B’Elanna bristled and gulped. “Seven…”

“I am Borg,” Seven said her voice wavering with emotion. “I can never love you in return.”

“On the contrary Seven,” the Doctor said. “It is because you love her that your cortical implant even reacted.”

Seven blinked in surprise. “R-really?”

“It’s obvious,” Tom said with a friendly smile. “You love her as much as I do. Maybe even more.”

B’Elanna caressed her face. “We will figure this out Seven. I don’t want us to break up.”

“But a sudden surge of emotion…”

B’Elanna cut the Doctor off with, “and isn’t heartbreak a sudden surge of emotion?”

Tom turned to the Doctor and said, “Doc can’t we work together? Find a way to do what you need to do in one surgery, without it being too risky?”

The Doctor looked pensive. “I suppose so. You are willing to assist me on this Lieutenant Paris?”

Tom smiled at Seven and said, “For Seven and B’Elanna? I’ll be in here 24-7 Doc.”

“It’s a miracle,” the Doctor deadpanned with a sarcastic look.

“Thank you Tom,” Seven said.

B’Elanna pulled her into a tight hug and said, “We will figure this out Seven.”

…

12.

“Enter,” B’Elanna said when she heard the doorbell chime. Both Tom and Seven didn’t bother with the doorbell chime anymore so B’Elanna knew it wasn’t one of them.

The door opened and Chakotay walked in with a small smile. “Hey.”

“Commander,” B’Elanna said standing up tall.

“At ease I am here as a friend not your commanding officer,” Chakotay said sitting down at her table. He pointed to the seat across from him.

“Ah, this is about Seven,” B’Elanna said sitting across from him.

“We went on a date,” Chakotay said. “I really like her.”

“As you should,” B’Elanna said with a small smile. “She’s wonderful.”

Chakotay smiled. “I also know that you two love each other and you are my friend first and foremost.”

“Are you asking me for permission to date her?” B’Elanna said quirking an eyebrow.

“I know it’s crazy,” Chakotay said. “You are married to Tom about ready to pop out this baby any minute now, and I’m asking you permission to date your girlfriend. But I respect you B’Elanna. As much as I like Seven, if it bothers you then I will keep my distance.”

B’Elanna smiled and grabbed his hand. “I really appreciate that Chakotay. You are a good friend.”

“So what do you say?”

“Same thing I told to the three people who have dated her for that short amount of time,” B’Elanna said. “You are free to date her as you wish because I don’t own her or determine who she gets to date, but I do love her, and a lot, so if you hurt her, I will have to hurt you.”

“I would never hurt her B’Elanna,” Chakotay said.

“Wouldn’t you?” B’Elanna said. “I don’t need to be your close friend to know that you are and have always been in love with Janeway.”

Chakotay sighed. “You know that Kathryn and I could never be.”

“But if she ever did give you that chance,” B’Elanna said. “Wouldn’t you leave Seven in a heartbeat?”

Chakotay hesitated.

“Captain Janeway is not polyamorous Chakotay,” B’Elanna said. “If she ever gave you a chance, she would want you for herself and only for herself. “

“I will talk to Seven about it then,” Chakotay said. “But the chances of that…”

“But the chances are still there,” B’Elanna said.

Chakotay nodded. “I will speak to her about it. I promise I will not hurt her.”

…

13.

“A total success,” the Doctor said smiling and handing B’Elanna a PADD. “Tom and I were able to narrow down Seven’s surgery to only one and it was a complete success.”

“Yes!” B’Elanna said looking through the PADD. “Where is she? In recovery?”

“Oh you know Seven,” the Doctor said. “I believe she went on her date with Commander Chakotay.”

“Ah yes, she told me she wanted to try to kiss him,” B’Elanna said smiling. “I will go see her afterwards then.”

By the time B’Elanna finished her shift and returned to her quarters she was exhausted and more than ready for this baby to come out. Damn Klingons and their damn longer pregnancies. When she entered her quarters both Tom and Seven were standing there with huge smiles on their faces.

B’Elanna let out a small gasp. The smile on Seven’s face was so genuine and beautiful B’Elanna thought she would melt.

Tom greeted her with a small hug and said, “did the Doc tell you? It was a total success!”

“He did,” B’Elanna said caressing his chest gently then kissing him. She walked over to Seven and caressed her face softly. “How are you feeling?”

Seven leaned into her touch. “I feel…everything.”

“Everything?”

Seven nodded, her beautiful smile widening. “Yes. Especially how much I love you.”

B’Elanna’s eyes started watering. “Sorry pregnancy hormones.”

Tom scoffed. “I call B.S.”

Seven started crying along with her and kissed her tenderly. B’Elanna melted into the touch. Tom watched them with a smile. It was rare that they ever showed more affection than a small peck in front of him, and he found the sight to be so beautiful and sweet.

When they broke the kiss Seven backed away and her face changed into one of emotion. Both Tom and B’Elanna were immediately by her side. “What’s wrong Seven?”

“I’m afraid Admiral Janeway has told me something…disturbing about the future,” Seven said her face contorted in pain and grief. “I already ended my relationship with Commander Chakotay. I do not wish to harm him, and I do not wish to harm you either.”

“Hey,” B’Elanna said gripping her hands. “No. You aren’t backing out now! We have been together for two years, I don’t care what happens in the future, we go through it together.”

“You don’t understand B’Elanna,” Seven said with a shaky sigh. “She said I’m going to die.”

“What?” B’Elanna said shocked.

“In three years.”

“Well but now we know about it,” Tom said rubbing her back. “Maybe we can avoid it.”

“And maybe we can’t,” Seven said tears rushing out of her eyes. “I do not wish to harm you B’Elanna, I love you. And you Tom as well, though you and I are not romantically involved, I consider you to be one of my best friends. My death would cause you pain.”

“That applies to everyone on this ship Seven, we all love you and we will find a way some way somehow to avoid that future,” Tom said gripping her hand.

“And even if we can’t,” B’Elanna grabbed her other hand her voice shaking with emotion. “I rather spend the last three years of your life with you then be broken hearted and separated while waiting for you to die.”

“But it will hurt more…”

“I don’t care,” B’Elanna said breaking down. “I love you! I want to be with you forever, whether that’s three years or another 80.”

Seven let out an anguished sob and hugged B’Elanna tightly. Tom joined in on the hug from behind Seven and hugged them both tightly.

“Um, B’Elanna,” Seven said breaking the hug slowly. “Why are you wet?”

B’Elanna looked down at her body and gasped. “My water broke!”

…

  1. **Epilogue** _(Ignoring the events of ST: Picard cause this is a Voyager fic and I like happy endings, and I’m very sad at their treatment of Seven’s future)_



“Are you ready?” Annika said softly.

B’Elanna snorted. “Not even a little bit.”

“You should be proud,” Tom added. “Our little girl being assigned to her very first ship.”

“And on Captain Kim’s ship,” Annika said. “I can think of no one better to be her first captain.”

“Yeah, Harry will take care of Miral,” Tom said. “Our daughter is in good hands.”

“I know that,” B’Elanna said with a sigh. “But I still can’t help feeling afraid.”

“I understand,” Annika said. “I had similar feelings when Icheb was assigned to the science vessel _Perker._ Now he’s a successful Lieutenant Commander and I am certain he will get that First Officer position on Harry’s ship that he’s been trying to get for some time now.”

“I’m sure Harry will pick him,” Tom said. “And with both Harry and Icheb there I know Miral will be in great hands.”

B’Elanna sighed. “Well I bet you will feel the same when it’s Magnus’ turn to be assigned.”

Annika chuckled. “I am certain I will be but Magnus is a first year cadet at the academy, I don’t have to worry about it for a while. Besides I am sure his father will keep close tabs on him.”

“Chakotay can be a bit overprotective sometimes,” B’Elanna said. “I am sure he will get his beloved wife to place him on a safe ship.”

“Admiral Janeway does have a lot of pull,” Tom said.

“Perhaps I can ask her to keep him away from Deep Space missions for a while,” Annika said.

“It’s a good thing you and Chakotay ended on good terms,” B’Elanna said. “If not you wouldn’t get any help from them.”

“Ah I’m sure Chakotay would want that too,” Tom said.

“Admiral Janeway is my good friend,” Annika said. “There were no hard feelings when I decided to divorce Chakotay so he could be with her.”

“I made it a lot easier didn’t I?” B’Elanna said teasingly.

Annika smiled and kissed her. “Yes you did.”

“Hey I helped,” Tom commented.

“I’m ready!” Miral said walking into the living room with two suitcases in hand in her yellow top uniform. Her smile was big and excited as she ran right up to Tom and hugged him tightly.

“Look at you my little Ensign,” Tom said kissing her cheek. “Ready to follow in your mother’s footsteps.”

“I will become Chief Engineer of that ship,” Miral said. “You can bet on it.”

“I know you will,” B’Elanna said hugging her next. “I taught you everything I know.”

“And me too,” Annika said smiling widely and hugging Miral close.

“Of course Mama Annika,” Miral said. “Starfleet doesn’t know about our new transwarp systems as much as I do.”

“You should hurry to the transport site Miral, wouldn’t want to be late.”

“Uncle Harry!” Miral said running to him and hugging him.

“Hey girlie!” Harry said holding her tight. “Remember on the ship you can’t call me Uncle Harry…”

“It’s Captain,” Miral said standing up straight. “Aye sir.”

“You take care of my kid Harry,” B’Elanna said. “I may be older now but I can still kick your ass.”

Harry laughed. “I don’t doubt it. Tom are you still catching a ride with us to the Jupiter Station?”

Tom grabbed his duffel bag and said, “sure am. I got a gig test driving the newest Starfleet shuttle that has a full slipstream system.”

“You’re the one that gets to test drive that baby?” Harry said in awe. “They’ve been working on that thing for years.”

  
“Based on our research on Voyager, it’s only fair that the Voyager pilot gets to test it,” Tom said. He turned to B’Elanna and said, “I’ll be back in a few weeks.”

“Take care,” B’Elanna said giving him a gentle kiss. He moved over to Annika and gave her a tight hug then grabbed Harry’s hand as they left the room.

“Alone for a few weeks,” B’Elanna said grabbing Annika’s hand. “What to do, what to do…”

Annika smirked and followed her into the bedroom. “I can think of some things. But we do have classes to teach at the Academy.”

“Not for a while,” B’Elanna pressed her up against the door as soon as it closed. “You wanna wear the toy?”

“You know I love it,” Annika said.

“What do you love Annika?” B’Elanna said teasingly.

Annika gulped. “I love…fucking you.”

B’Elanna pulled her into a harsh kiss with a long moan. “Then what are you waiting for.”

Annika let out a harsh gasp and ran to the locked chest in the closet. She entered the code and pulled out the toy. When she turned around B’Elanna was already free of her uniform and stalking towards her seductively.

“How are you so sexy Commander Paris?” Annika said teasingly, slowly removing her blue top uniform.

“Not as sexy as you Lieutenant Hansen,” B’Elanna teased back helping Annika push off her pants. Once naked Annika strapped the toy onto her hips snugly then lifted B’Elanna into her arms.

B’Elanna moaned and wrapped her legs around Annika’s waist. “God I love your Borg strength.”

“Yeah?” Annika said slamming her against the wall roughly. “You know what else I can do with Borg strength?”

“Ah,” B’Elanna moaned releasing a sub-growl. “Why don’t you show me?”

Annika kissed her neck then pushed into her in one swift movement. B’Elanna groaned and dug her nails into Annika’s shoulders as Annika sighed and said, “Uhh you feel so good B’Elanna.”

Annika placed one hand against the wall and started thrusting her hips hard and fast. B’Elanna leaned her shoulders against the wall and cried out. Annika used her Borg strength to hold B’Elanna up and kept thrusting almost viciously but B’Elanna loved it. She gripped Annika’s head and muttered profanities and words of encouragement.

Annika kissed B’Elanna’s neck and moved her hips faster and faster.

“I wanna ride you,” B’Elanna breathed.

Annika moaned and backed away from the wall until she reached the bed then sat down with B’Elanna on her lap. B’Elanna pressed her knees against the mattress then started moving up and down on Annika’s lap.

Annika gripped her hips and started thrusting upwards as B’Elanna bounced down on her lap. B’Elanna threw her head back with a cry as her body started trembling.

“Yes yes yes Aaaanniika!” B’Elanna cried as the orgasm washed through her.

Annika groaned loudly and started shaking following into an orgasm when she felt B’Elanna pulsing around the toy. They fell onto the bed together panting and B’Elanna immediately kissed her.

“You are so good at that,” B’Elanna moaned lying in the cook of her neck.

“You taught me everything I know,” Annika said breathlessly.

“Chakotay taught you some things,” B’Elanna said moving off of Annika and lying beside her.

“And Tom taught you things too but we both know you and I are more superior in that area.”

“Too right.” B’Elanna laughed and hugged Annika close.

“Hey B’Elanna,” Annika said softly.

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

B’Elanna smiled and kissed her. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write for Star Trek but I've been itching to get a Voyager fic out of my system, so if there even is fandom for this show still, hope you enjoyed my little story.


End file.
